Harry Potter and late night study session
by xxxteen
Summary: Harry Potter late night study session with Hermione Granger. Pure smut


Harry Potter and the Late Night Study Session

[ mf, fantasy, parody ]

Harry Potter sighed as he shut one book only to look at his list of homework assignments to find that yes there were indeed still three chapters to be read before bed. He swiped his hand across his lightening scarred forehead, and readjusted his glasses, as he settled in for at least another hour of reading.

Harry Potter was in the Griffindor Common Room, and the hour was a few minutes past midnight. He had hoped that with finals week he would be able to slack off a bit, who studied all that much anyway, but his friend Hermione would have none of it.

"Harry I'm going to make SURE that you pass your classes with EXCELLENT grades." she had said at the beginning of this week.

She had been merciless ever since. Keeping Harry up until the wee hours of the morning studying, and only letting him stop after he pleaded the need for sleep.

Tonight tough, the last night of studying, Hermione had gotten tea when Harry had pled sleep, and said, "Sleep is an overrated substitute for caffeine."

"Where did you hear that?" Harry had asked.

"From a friend of my mum's who's in college." she had responded.

"He must be nuts."

"No he's good at what he does, and so should you. Therefore, we will CONTINUE to study."

"Okay, okay."

So here he was, dressed in his P.J.s and a cup of tea at his side. Hermione walked down from the girl's side staircase, with another steaming pot in her hands.

"How goes it?" she asked.

"Fairly well, thanks." Harry yawned. "Only three more chapters to go and ten I'm done."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"I'm bloody sure, Hermione." Harry said somewhat vexed.

"Okay, grumpy, there's no reason to use foul language."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Reaching for the teapot to refill his cup, Harry noticed that Hermione had changed also into her P.J.s, and he also noticed that they were very revealing. Short shorts revealed much of Hermione's lovely legs, and a tight short sleeved sort caused her breasts to bulge, causing Harry to bulge as well.

Coughing to cover his embarrassment, Harry poured the tea, and took a sip. Hermione settled into the chair next to him with a book of such mammoth positions that it made the muggle dictionary look like a light read.

"Haven't you studied that already?" Harry asked.

"It never hurts to study it again.

Harry should've guessed that answer. He continued to drink as he read, but shortly after the second paragraph he noticed that the bulge Hermione's P.J.s had caused hadn't gone away.

Looking up he noticed that Hermione had noticed his problem, and a slight flush had crept up her face.

"Sorry about this, but you know those are rather... well... revealing." Harry said as he attempted to readjust himself.

"Why do you think I wore it?"

Harry had thought he had misheard, until a hand, Hermione's hand, slipped into his pants and did the readjusting. electricity ran through Harry and he gasped as her hand began to move slowly up and down Harry's shaft.

Hermione with her other hand took the book away fro the stunned Harry and put it on the table. She then bent forward and kissed Harry soundly on the mouth.

"You know," she gasped when he had come up for air, "that article that was published got me thinking. I thought why not? So... this."

"But..." Harry started.

"Don't worry I put in some love potion in the tea, so you won't have any guilt to deal with tomorrow. We'll still be friends, and you'll have no shame to deal with, because it isn't your fault"

That would certainly explain the raising, uncontrollable lust Harry was experiencing. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, and placed his other hand on her bum, as they kissed yet again.

After breaking this one Hermione took off here shirt, to show her bear chest and Harry took off his as well. He then reached up and played softly with her nipples, causing her to moan and squirm in her chair.

Harry always got turned on when he thought of giving a girl leisure, and now that he was doing so in real life it was all the more enjoyable. Bending forward he took on breast into his mouth, and began to lick it quickly. Hermione nearly exploded, and she gasped and arched her back. Finally she drew his face away, and yanked off her shorts and slippers to reveal a green silk thong.

Standing up now she bent over Harry to kiss him, and Harry allowed his hand to run over the smooth flesh of her bottom, before slipping down between her legs. She was extremely wet down there, Harry noted, and this made his want her all the more.

He let go of her and stood, removing his briefs and pants, and moving forward to grasp Hermione in a tight hug, his member slipping between her legs. He loved the feeling, so close he could feel the dampness with his member, but separated by a thin strip. Locking her in a hard kiss Harry removed this last barrier, and Hermione pushed him into a chair behind them she landed on his lap, and after some repositioning she slowly engulfed Harry's member into her self. As she did the world exploded with pleasure. She began to move up and down Harry's shaft, and the moans and grunts they made as the moved together might have woken the entire tower. Why it didn't remained a mystery to Harry.

Faster and faster she went, Harry's one arm about her shoulders, and his other hand grasping her bum as they moved, Harry every now and again bending forward to give Hermione's breasts a quick kiss, which in turn enlisted a gasp from Hermione.

Finally Hermione threw back her head and wrapped her legs tightly around Harry's waist.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, "I'm coming!"

Harry kissed her to quiet her, but both made a good deal of noise anyway. As Hermione washed Harry's member in her juices, Harry himself came, filling her with his seed.

Hermione finally began to slow her thrusting, and they rested, covered in sweat and their thighs covered in each other's juices.

"Mmmm..." Hermione sighed as she sank onto Harry's upturned member. Slowly she began to rock herself back and forth, and then tried raising herself up and plunging back down, to the delight of both Harry and her.

"Oh, umph, ummmm, ah... You're so good." she said as she bounced up and down on Harry.

"You too." he said.

Again the speed of their joint bodies picked up as Hermione felt the juices flow out of her once again, covering Harry's hair the dampness and smell of it.

"Oh yes!" Hermione gasped as her knees tightened about Harry's sides, and her interior walls tightened as well.

With a loud gasp Harry filled her again with his seed, and Hermione collapsed on top of him, both of them panting.


End file.
